Operation: Blue Diamond
by Black4Ink
Summary: How can you create a relationship when both of you and your partner's lives are on the line? Agent Salvatore, not only has to keep himself alive, but also his lovely lady's, while trying to track down a killer. Is that even possible?


**Chapter 1: Team**

**Hey guys! Sorry if it seems like I just dropped off the face of the earth. I've been very busy with all the school stuff and I'm working now so its harder to time manage my stuff. I suck at time managing so yeah...sorry about that. Also I'm going to redo Operation Blue Diamond as you can see :P I hope you guys will enjoy this version as much as the previous one :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TVD characters.

He knelt down at the corner of the grey building, looking around to see if he is at a visible spot. "Are you ready to do this?" says Alaric. "More than ready. Get in, get Kol and get out." Damon saw there were two guards patrolling around the building and two guards at the door. That means there would probably be more guards inside the building. "Ric I need you to hack into their security camera. Tell me where the guards are located and I'll clear that up."

"I'm already on it. Oh and don't forget, I installed a new silencer into your gun, I think this would be a perfect time to test it out." Damon loaded his gun and prepared himself. Looking to see that Alaric is now in control of the cameras, Damon shoots down the two guards and takes their ID card to get into the building. _That seemed too easy. _Damon pressed onto the communicater. "Something seems off. Ric, how many guards on in the building?"

"There are at least two guards in every hallway. They all have M16s with them, be careful." _I knew it would be too easy. _"Damon, head to the left wing of the building there you should see a green metal door. I don't think using the elevator would be a smart idea. Use the stairs beside the elevator. On the second floor there are two guards left and right of the door. Kol is in the room behind the blue door. I'm not sure how many people are in the room so be careful."

"Got it." Damon ran into the building, checking left and right of him to find the green door. After he ran up the stairs, he saw the two guards behind on the other side of the door through the door window. Distraction. He took out a, what seemed like a red button, and stuck it onto the wall. Damon hid behind the wall and clicked the remote. The red button immediately make a pitched siren sound. Alarm the two guards burst through the door and searched for the source of the sound. Damon came out of his hiding place and shot both guards in the head. Blood stained the wall and the two guards fell down, dead. As Damon walk through the door, he remembered Ric couldnt hack into the camera Kol was hid in. Hopefully he doesn't run into Klaus.

"He's in there." Ric says through the ear piece. "Klaus and Kol are in there?"

"Yes and there are two other guards with Klaus too. Prepare yourself."

Walking casually, Damon opened the door. The scene in front of him made Damon see red. Kol was tied to a chair, blood running down the sides of his face. "Hello mate." Klaus walked out the shadows. "Long time no see Damon. How are you?" Klaus's guards loaded their guns but did not aim. "Shut up Klaus. I'm just going to take my buddy here and we'll be on our way. I won't bother you anymore." Damon took a step toward Kol and the two guards aimed straight at Damon. "I knew you would say that. You see, I can't let you do that mate."

"Stop saying mate, makes you sound like you're into me or something. That's disgusting."

"Fine whatever you say. As I was saying I can't let you and Kol over hear go. You guys did something too terrible and now I must punish Kol."

"I don't know what kind of kinky fetish you have but -" one of the guards shot right beside Damon's head. Kol groaned and lifted his head. "Damon?" the minute spoke Klaus knocked him out again. "KOL!" Damon wanted to kill them all, but he knew he had to play smart or else he could end up killed. Knowing he was in a difficult positoin, Damon blinked twice. The contacts in his eye activated and it sent Alaric a help signal. All Damon had to do right now was still and wait till the rest of the team shows up. "Why are you doing this Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Why am I doing this? Because you and your stupid team killed her!" Klaus shouted and walked till his face was milimeters away from Damon's face. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" At this pointed Damon already predicted Klaus Mikaelson is an unstable psychotic person. He needed to choose his words carefully because if he doesn't its going to cost him. "Klaus...I have no idea on what you are talking about. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

Klaus stubbled backwards as if Damon punched him. "Yo-You want me to live through that nightmare again? You cold bloody basters! I should kill you both right now but I'm not going to because I want you guys to suffer." Damon dropped his head, he wanted to shoot himself. Klaus had to be the most difficult person he had to deal with. Damon felt his communicater in his pocket vibrate. "I do not mean you anymore Klaus, I just need to understand why you are doing this. I want to hel-" Damon was cut off. The sound of guns firing rang in Damon's ear. He turned around and saw Alaric walking toward him. "You ok?"

Damon nodded his head and walked toward Klaus who was being held agaisnt his will. "You will pay for this Damon Salvatore! You hear me? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Klaus was then dragged away. Damon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Kol standing there. "You ok Damon?"

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You had a messed up day." Alaric walks toward the two agents. "Even in a situation like this, you still continue making stupid jokes. I heard your encounter with Klaus you know." he crossed his arms and looked at Damon disapprovingly. "What?" Damon didn't see any wrong with his actions. "With all that witty talk of yours, you could kill yourself or your team mates."

"Hey! I had to do whatever I could to get us both out alive." he defended himself. Damon didn't like being told what to do. That was one thing Alaric realized about him. Damon was a solo type of person. Even though he is in a team, he acts as though he was alone. "Fine, but next time I want you to figure out another way to stall. I don't want you puttin your life or another person's life on the line." with that, Alaric left the room, the other agents left also.

Damon's phone rang and he checked the caller. "Hello Chief Forbes, what can I do for you today?" Chief Forbes was almost like a mother to Damon. "Agent Salvatore, I need you to return to headquarters. Your new team member is here." realizing she used 'Agent Salvatore', he knew she was serious about it. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**So there's chapter 1 :)**  
**I'm sure you all know who will be introduced in the next chapter ;)**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in one or two weeks, Happy Week everyone :)**

**- Black4Ink**


End file.
